Many organization and storage items and systems are available to assist consumers in their quest to store and organize their belongings. However, in general, consumers continually accumulate items and/or transfer items from one location in a home to another. Accordingly, a storage and organization system that may function well for a consumer at one point in time may gradually become ill-suited for the consumer's needs at a subsequent time. In order to adapt to their changing needs, consumers often discard and replace old organization systems with new, more suitable systems. In this manner, as the needs of a consumer continue to evolve, a cycle of implementing and replacing organization systems often occurs. This cycle, which may seem to be never ending, can leave a consumer frustrated and distraught with attempts to organize the typically increasing inventory of belongings according to the consumer's evolving use of such belongings.